1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to undergarments, and particularly to diapers or nappies and fluid absorbent pads used with diapers. More specifically, this invention relates to reusable diapers in which reusable fluid absorbent pads may be employed. Furthermore, this invention relates to diapers and diaper assemblies in which the components of the assembly function together to provide sufficient comfort and protection to the wearer both for infants and for adults.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective underwear having a waterproof or water-resistant sling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,526; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,476; U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,364; U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,583; U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,127; U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,603; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,705. U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,037 shows a protective undergarment with a suspended pocket-sling. Front and rear ends of these slings are joined to an outer shell so that the sling can isolate body fluids and fecal matter from the outer shell. A suspended pocketed sling shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,603 is formed by folding front and rear sections of a rectangular fabric about fold lines extending transverse to the major or longitudinal dimension of the rectangular fabric, so that overlapping portions of the rectangular fabric form fore and aft pockets. Elastic is placed along side edges to recess and cup the entire frontal portion of the sling to better fit the wearer's anatomy. Stitching along sides of the end edges of the pocket holds the three plies of the S-folded fabric construction together. A rectangular pocket opening is thus formed by the transverse fold lines and the longitudinal edges of the rectangular fabric. Remote ends of this pocketed sling can then be attached or stitched to the outer shell, which may be in the form of a pant or a diaper. The sling can hang freely from the opposite ends of the garment, and the absence of stitching between the sling and the garment in the area of the pocket eliminates a leakage path. A disposable pad, either reusable or disposable can be fitted in the pocket, with the ends of the pad held by the fore and aft overlapping or S-shaped sections at opposite ends of the rectangular pocket opening. Although this rectangular pocket can provide a pocket of sufficient volume to collect bodily wastes, and an absorbent pad can be held in place within the pocket, the rectangular opening does not naturally conform to pubic area of the wearer. The exposed material along the crease lines formed by the transverse fold can become soiled compromising the effectiveness of the protective undergarment. This is especially a problem along the front of the undergarment when used for males, especially small boys, because the straight edge of the rectangular opening wets easily.
In some prior art undergarments formed with S-pockets having rectangular edges, elastic encircles the rectangular sling opening. This elastic pulls material inward and can cause the pocket opening to take on an oval shape with curved front and rear openings. However, this effect of the elastic reduces the size of the pocket opening and provides less, not more, exposure of a disposable pad. This effect thus exposes more of the layer of the sling adjacent to the wearer to the pubic area and increases the area that can be wetted, especially for males. This ovaling effect thus reduces the effectiveness of S-pocket garments formed by a rectangular fold line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,364 discloses another type of recessed pocket, in which a replaceable pad may be positioned. A recessed pocket formed according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,364 includes drop strips on either side of the recessed pocket. These drop strips provide depth to the pocket and they are stitched to an absorbent channel) at the base of the drop strips. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,364, absorbent pads fit between the drop strips, and it is the added depth that is primarily relied upon to retain the removable absorbent pads in place. Some embodiments depicted therein include elastic strips extending over the pads between the drop strips to provide additional restraint. A bumper strip extends across the front of the sling, and that sling is free to float relative to the outer shell of the protective undergarment or diaper shown therein. The sling formed by the drop strips and the channel are joined to the bumper by an arcuate seam. U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,364 refers to this as recessing and pocketing, but the pocket referred to therein is in the middle of the sling and not at its ends. There is no pocket above the acruate seam, because that seam extends through both the drop strips and the channel. Thus there is no S-pocket formed above seam for receiving or retaining an end of a disposable pad either at the front or rear of the garment, nor does the arcuate seam provide a capability to retain a pad of any kind.
International Publication WO 2007/021734 does disclose slinged undergarments in which the sling has arcuate pockets, but that configuration sacrifices the wearer's comfort to prevent soiling the garment.